


"You're Beautiful"-Best Worst First Words by Bokuto Koutarou

by HiDadImGay



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi blushes, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Cuddles, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Make-Out, Pianist Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are meeting Kenma and Kenma's friend for lunch. Who would have though Bokuto would meet an angel and a model put together and have the night end with said angel sleeping in his arms.In other words the two idiots meet up with Kenma and friend for lunch and Bokuto is instantly smitten. Akaashi finds Bokuto to be a very cute confused and slightly scatter brained owl-puppy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	"You're Beautiful"-Best Worst First Words by Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Sorry this took so long to get out, I have like, 5 almost finished stories written but have no clue how to end them-  
> (☭ ͜ʖ ☭)

Bokuto bounced on the balls of his feet, grabbing onto Kuroo. "Bro! When are we going to meet with Kenma for dinner?" The owl asked, pulling on his arm. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

"Bro. Trust me, I'm  _ just _ as eager to go see my boyfriend, but Kenma said that he was bringing a friend with him. He needs a minute to let them get settled." They were currently walking around the shopping center waiting for Kenma to give the okay, but Bokuto was getting antsy. 

Only a few moments later, Kuroo's phone lit up, Bokuto snatching it from his friend's hand. "Ah! He said we can come now!" He yelled victoriously. 

Kuroo hit him over the top of his head, taking his phone back. "Dude! Stop stealing my stuff!" He yelled, grabbing him by his shirt to drag him to the noodle place. 

Once they entered the shop, Kuroo spotted Kenma and a raven-haired beauty. "Kenma, Kenma, Kenma," Bokuto chanted, bouncing. He stilled the moment the model like man turned around to look at him. Silent with an open mouth. Completely subdued. 

Kuroo gawked before laughing his ugly hyena laugh. It was a wonder Kenma stayed with him. Kenma looked amused as well but hid it better than his tall boyfriend. "Akaashi, this is Bokuto," Kenma said, gesturing to him. But Bokuto wasn't listening. No. How could he with such a beautiful man staring at him? 

Without thinking, speaking as if in a daze, he whispered, "You're beautiful." The words only made the man before him blush, ducking his eyes. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Kotaro  _ melted _ . 

His voice was low and smooth and  _ perfect _ . How could someone's voice be so angelic yet make Bokuto want to do so many things that were less than innocent. 

Kuroo nudged him, making him realize he'd just been open mouth staring at the man. He coughed, straightening himself. "Uh, I'm Bokuto Kotaro. You are?" He held out a hand, his eyes never leaving Akaashi's face. Bokuto vaguely heard Kenma cough into his hand about already introducing them, but he was too focused on Akaashi to pay enough attention to it.

Akaashi's eyes flicked from Bokuto's face to his hand before reaching out and shaking it. "Hello. I'm Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san. Kenma told me that you play volleyball?" 

"Kenma- Oh yeah! I'm the ace!" He smiled, his chess puffing slightly. 

"Oh. I used to play. A setter." Akaashi blushed as he said it, his head bowing. 

"Whoa! That's so super cool! Now I want to hit one of Akaashi's sets! Can we please play volleyball after this? Can we? Please?" He was basically begging at this point, bouncing up and down, reminding Akaashi of a puppy. 

"Sit down, Bokuto! We need to eat before anything else." Kenma said, opposite of Akaashi. Kuroo, a smart man, listened to his boyfriend, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him. 

"Aww, but-"

"You can sit next to me, Bokuto-san." Bokuto never sat down so fast.

Once they ordered, Kenma and Kuroo started talking, their voices quiet. 

"Bokuto-san," Kotaro turned his attention to him, blushing. 

"Uh, yeah?" He asked, smiling. Akaashi blushed. 

"Did you... Mean to say that?" He asked, fiddling with his hands. 

"Say what?" Bokuto tilted his head, only again reminding Akaashi of a puppy, only this time a confused one. Or maybe an owl.

"When, um..." He coughed, his blush deepening. "When you called me beautiful."

"Wha- Akaashi! You're like, so beautiful! My heart went boom! Then pow! And I was like,  _ Whaaaa _ . Then when you spoke my heart went  _ blah _ ! You're just so super pretty and  _ whoa _ and- and-" He blushed, his hands waving as he spoke. 

"That's it, Akaashi broke Bokuto," Kenma whispered to his boyfriends as they watched this all go down. Kuroo nodded in slight awe. 

"I don't think I've  _ ever _ seen him this star-struck." He whispered back. Kenma just nodded. 

Akaashi was blushing as Bokuto stopped speaking. "Ah- Th-thank you Bokuto-san." He stammered, smiling at him. Bokuto melted at the smile, letting out a little smitten whimper. Kenma held back a laugh. 

"Hey Akaashi, me and Kuroo and going to pick up our food and head out. Is that okay?" Akaashi nodded, his eyes not leaving Bokuto's face. The couple left after picking up their food (now in to-go boxes), but neither really noticed much. 

"Would you... Would you like to come to my place?" Akaashi whispered, leaning forward a bit, completely enthralled by Bokuto. 

"More than I want to breathe." 

They stood up, going to get their food and ask for it to be moved into to-go boxes. Akaashi added a "Sorry for the extra work." And tipped the man.

As they waited, Bokuto gathered his courage and slipped his hand into Akaashi's. Then he waited. He relaxed once Akaashi squeezed his hand and leaned into him slightly, showing him that it was okay. 

Once their food was ready, they went to Akaashi's car. The owner of said car driving back to his place, his hand never leaving Bokuto's. 

Bokuto felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest, his breath fluttery every time Akaashi did  _ anything _ . 

By the time they got inside the door, neither were interested in their food. But regardless, the pair still settled on the couch and ate while Akaashi played some music on the record player. 

"So what do you do for work?" Bokuto asked, already cringing inside at how bland of a question that was. But as it turns out, he didn't need to worry. 

Akaashi's eyes sparkled as he sat a bit straighter, smiling. "I'm head pianist for the NHK Symphony Orchestra." And only then did Bokuto notice the room over-the door open-showing off a beautiful piano. 

"Wow! You play that piano!?" He bounced, his eyes basically showing stars as he pointed to the open door. 

"I- Yes. It's a baby grand piano. There's an actual grand piano at the studio, but this is the one I use at home." Akaashi chuckled, the sound making Bokuto's heart pound out of his chest. 

"Wow. Can you play something? O-only if you're comfortable, of course!" He stuttered, waving his hands. Akaashi stood up, holding out an elegant hand to him. 

"If I'm going to play it, we need to be in the same room as it." 

"Oh yeah!" 

Once they got to the piano Akaashi sat down on the seat, Bokuto standing next to him. Then the music began. Bokuto took a deep breath, his chest tightening. 

It was beautiful. The music itself and the human playing it. Actually, Bokuto was no longer sure Akaashi  _ was _ human. He seemed like an angelic, ethereal being, just so choosing to grace the volleyball player with his presence. As the song played out, Bokuto felt emotions swelling up in him. 

_ Beautiful... _

When the last notes rang out, Bokuto clapped softly, bouncing. "That was so amazing, Akaashi! It made me feel like I was experiencing all the emotions you were playing and just-" He flushed, his hands flapping. "You're so cool!" 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." The raven blushed, bowing slightly in his seat. 

"And when it got loud and got all tense, then paused and went all quiet! Then it got all soft and gentle! That was so cool!" 

"Thank you,"

"And when it got all slow and low, it was like,  _ Whoosh! _ " 

"Th-thank you."

"And- and when gets all high and boom!" Bokuto talked with his hands, waving them, "That was so cool! And pretty! You looked really pretty! You still look really pretty-"

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi coughed, blushing. "You are very kind."

"I'm just being honest, Kaashi!" He bounced, his smile widening. Akaashi's blush only deepened. 

"Ah, well, it's getting late, and I have rehearsal tomorrow." Akaashi stood, coughing softly. 

"Okay! Can I have your phone number so I can text you! We can get coffee whenever we're both free!"

"Sure, here." Akaashi handed his phone to the other, taking the offered one to put in his number. 

Once they exchanged numbers, Akaashi showed Bokuto to the door. Both paused before the door even opened. 

"Akaashi, can I kiss you?!" The words burst from Bokuto's mouth, his eyes squeezing shut and his body tensing. Akaashi blushed deeply, gently cupping his cheek. 

Without another word, their lips meant. Bokuto's hand went to grasp the other's waist, pulling him closer. Akaashi's hands moved to the back of the other's neck, deepening the kiss as he pulled him closer. 

Bokuto squeezed his waist, Akaashi let out a fluttery whimper. The taller breathed in sharply at the sound, pulling away. "Akaashi..." He mumbled, still holding him close.

"Bokuto," Akaashi's eyes were fluttering, his breath soft. Their eyes meant each other's, a silent conversation taking place. Then, not a moment later, Bokuto lurched forwards, connecting their lips again. Akaashi's elegant hands knotted in the other's hair, his lips parting. 

Akaashi took steps back, leading them further into the room, only to collapse on the couch, Bokuto above him. Both pulled away, breathless. "I really do have rehearsal in the morning, Bokuto-san."

"We don't have to do anything! You're just really pretty. I don't wanna mess up my chances with an angel!" Akaashi blushed, wiggling to get out from under Bokuto. 

"Come on. We're not sleeping on the couch." Bokuto lit up, bouncing to grab his hand, following him to the bedroom. 

Akaashi had abs. Bokuto was sure his brain was shutting down. This was too much.  _ Soft, angelic, Akaashi has abs. _

_ No no no brain. Calm down. He's just changing into a nightshirt.  _

Bokuto was sure he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Akaashi was perfect. "Wh-When did you get abs!" His mouth was hanging open, blushing still even as Akaashi covered himself with a silk shirt.

"I've always had them?" His eyebrows furrowed, walking towards the other. "Come on, we both need sleep." He walked past the volleyball player to the bed. 

Bokuto groaned, flopping on the bed. Akaashi giggled softly.

"Akaashi's too pretty. My poor heart can't take it." Bokuto whined, getting on the bed correctly and relaxing into it. His eyes wouldn't leave Akaashi, though. He was too pretty. No! No, Akaashi wasn't pretty. He was beautiful. 

"Kaashi! Can we cuddle?" He asked as Akaashi settled into the sheets. 

Akaashi seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding. "Sure,"

Bokuto wasted no time wrapping Keiji up in his arms and holding him close. Akaashi only chuckled and relaxed in his warm arms. Holding Akaashi felt so nice. Bokuto would be content just holding Akaashi until his last days. 

By the time Akaashi's breath evened out and he had fallen asleep, there was a small smile on his face. Bokuto stayed up for a few minutes just to watch the beautiful angel in his arms. Then he too fell asleep with a smile resting on his face.

And if both of them woke up way too late to make it to practice and rehearsal and decided to talk and cuddle (and kiss), then no one needed to be told why they missed the rest of the day's plans. 

The song Akaashi played: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvF9bdt76Zs&feature=youtu.be

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love writing these two cuties. Fun fact Bokuto actually reminds me a lot of one of my very close friends so I love writing him. Please consider leaving a comment and kudos! Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
